The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors and more particularly to a connectors and assemblies with cable retention and locking features which may be used to route and retain strength members of a fiber optic cable.
Many fiber optic cables include one or more strength members to secure the fiber optic cable to a body or other component of a fiber optic connector when the optical fiber(s) of the fiber optic connector are disposed in a connector ferrule. This permits the fiber optic cable to be secured to the fiber optic connector independently of the optical fiber, thereby reducing the mechanical stress on the optical fiber during handling of the fiber optic connector and cable. Some fiber optic cables, such as PixianTM-type cables, include a pair of strength member sheathings each having one or more strength members disposed therein. During fiber optic connector assembly, end portions of the sheathings are peeled away from the corresponding end portion of the optical fiber, with the strength members remaining enclosed by the respective strength member sheathings. The respective strength member sheathings can then be individually stripped away from the respective strength members so that the strength members can be directly secured within the fiber optic connector.
This arrangement presents a number of challenges, however, including the need to separately remove the strength member sheathings individually. This labor intensive process, in turn, also creates wasted material. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and less labor-intensive connectorization process.